Safe and Warm
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: One dance under a moonlight sky of a December night, one moment to have each other, even for a short while. It may not be much, but a single dance could mean more then a life time, when you are so far apart. Kurtty


**My first X-Men fic. Go figure, never thought I would ever write one, go figure. Anyways I have been watching Anastisia and I love 'Once Upon a Decemeber', who doesn't! So I came up with this cute fic with a Kurt/Kitty pairing in it.**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**I would like to point out that my grammer and spelling is not the best so please to point something out that I already know. But if you want to fix it up for me, or think it needs it just send me a message and I'll let you.**

**!!!I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN, OR ONCE UPON A DECEMBER!!!**

**Safe and Warm**

It was mid December with Christmas only a few weeks away as well as New Years. It was the most enchanting time of the year, where spirits were held high and that there really was peace on earth, despite the hardships that everyone was facing, with the whole mad hunt of mutants and the distant war in the near tragic future. But for now, none of that seemed to be important and just a mere faded nightmare forgotten and lost in the holiday spirit.

Snowflakes danced outside in the frozen night as it covered everything in a white blanket of snow, giving off the look and feel of a winter wonderland. A true sign of the Christmas season that has come, along with the Christmas spirit.

From outside her bedroom window, Kitty Pryde watched the snowflakes continue to fall to the white powdered ground and all the way to the seas edge. She couldn't remember when she started watching the snow or why she was by her window and watching it in the first place. She just suddenly found herself in front of her window, watching the snow. It was almost as if she was trapped in some sort of enchantment that she couldn't pull her gaze away from the window.

A faint knock on the door finally broke the enchantment over her and pulled her attention away from the window and to her bedroom door. Without even allowing entry, her door opened and stepped in was Rogue. To Kitty's surprise, Rogue wasn't dressed in her normal punk like outfit that she normal wore but instead a beautiful, spaghetti strap dark green gown with small shimmering stones embroidered in it, and long dark green gloves that passed her elbows. Her short brown hair that was usually pulled back into three pigtails in the back were now free from their hold and flowing freely down to her shoulders. She even wore some light makeup and a pair of earrings and a necklace that complemented her dress.

Kitty could only stare with wide eyes at her friend and teammate for she has never see her dressed and dolled up like this. It was a little strange almost, but kind of nice.

"Are you ready?" Rogue asked.

Ready? Ready for what, Kitty wondered.

"Everyone is waiting for you." her friend continued.

It was at that moment that Kitty looked down at herself and realized that she was just as dressed up as Rogue and looked over to her vanity mirror to get a better look. She wore a beautiful floor length sparkling yellow dress with see through elbow length sleeves. Her hair chocolate brown hair was curled and pulled back into a high ponytail with one curl free from the ponytail. Also like Rogue, she wore bit of makeup, enough to give color and shape to her face. She even wore a pair of diamond ears and a long diamond necklace that rested gentle against her bosoms.

Over all she was a vision of beauty.

"Rogue-" But when Kitty looked back to her friend, she was gone.

Curious to the older mutant suddenly disappearance, Shadowcat slowly moved to the open door that led to the hall outside and looked up and down it to try and find where Rogue went. But there was no sign of her friend anywhere insight but just the empty halls filled with holly, lit candles, and poinsettias. Stepping out, she closed her bedroom door behind her and started walking down one of the many halls of the institute for Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

Somewhere ahead of Kitty, she could make out the faint sound of music. It was quiet at first, barely faint really, but at each step she took the music grew louder and louder. Somehow, the young mutant found herself suddenly at the bottom of the stairs of school by the front doors, where everything was just decorated as beautifully as the hall upstairs. From where she was, she could make out the music perfectly and realize that it was of classical music playing one of the many numbers from the nutcracker. She followed the song passed the stair case that she stood in front of and down to another hall that she didn't quite remember ever being here. At the end of the hall, she spotted a large open door way to the left where the music came from as well as the many chatter and laughter of people.

'I don't remember there being a room there either.' thought Kitty.

But when Kitty entered through the large open doorway, she gasped in surprise at what she found. Inside was a grand ball room that colored of gold and white with a large and magnificent Christmas tree sitting off in the distance in the center of the dance floor. Off to the left and right side were at least five or six large windows that allowed those in the ball room to see the snow fall outside as well as the faint moonlight through the clouds.

Everything was beautiful and seemed to be as if it was out of a dream, or a fairytale like Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella. But in Christmas style.

Stepping further into the ball room, Kitty quickly spotted many familiar faces among the crowds off to the side of the room and on the dance floor, dressed up much like herself. On the dance floor she spotted Ororo and Warren dancing together like always as if they were high in the sky above the clouds then here in the institute and on the ground. Not too far from Ororo and Warren, she saw Logan dancing with Rogue in an ungraceful dance unlike the other pair, but still seem to be enjoying themselves through their slightly clumsy dance. And of course she easily spotted Jean and Scott dancing together as if they were in their own little world. Even Piotr was out their dancing with his little sister, Magik. She let out a faint giggle as she watched Piotr struggle not to stumble over his large feet and fall on his butt.

Off to the side of the side of the dance floor, she saw Beast laughing joyously at a joke that Forge made with drinks in their hands, with Jubilee next Forge. Emma stood by herself, with a drink in her hand, but looked quite content with herself as she smiled faintly at the other dancers. She then looked over to Kitty, her smile grew a bit as she gave a small wave to teen. Kitty smiled back as she returned the wave back. And not far from Emma, was Charles Xavier, watching the dancers with a smile of his own, much like what Emma was doing, while talking to Tildie.

But other than her friends and a few of students she knew, the rest of the guests here she was not familiar with but looked to be enjoying themselves at the party.

Moving out further into the dance floor, Kitty couldn't help but shiver a bit as she felt a little cold. It was strange really when she should be feeling a bit overheated by everyone here in the room then cold. But didn't think too much of it as she continued to move further into the crowd of dancers, while hugging herself to create a little warm for her.

Suddenly, someone stepped in front of her path and raised their offered hand in front of her, asking for a dance. She looked up from the hand to its owner to see that it was Bobby with his normal goofy grin across his face. Shadowcat looked between both his face and hand before she smiled herself and gently placed her hand in his. Bobby led her off to somewhere on the dance floor and began to dance with her and to the sway of the music. As their dance continued, Kitty couldn't help but feel a little older as she danced with Bobby, but didn't think of it still and just thought it was just because of his mutant powers.

After awhile, Kitty danced with many other dancer partners here at the party, both of friends and friendly strangers. But with each dance she still felt the same cold following her around all evening and that none of her partners seem to make it go away. Even Hank wasn't cutting it, and he was a giant hair ball for crying out loud. You would think he would create some sort of warm from his hair, but nope.

Kitty stood off to the side of the dance floor of the party and watched her friends laugh and dance on the floor. She smiled at the sight of their joy and warmth they had for one another. A small shiver ran down her spine as the cold around her still lingered over her. Somehow, this bitter chill that seems to follow her endlessly was keeping her from enjoying the party with her friends and herself. But it wasn't just the coldness that keeping herself from party, there was something else, something lingering at the back of her head, something she couldn't remember.

"Kitty…"

A faint whisper entered her ear, drowning out the music and laughter in the ballroom. Everything seemed to fall silent in the room, as if she had suddenly become death.

"Kitty…" it whispered again, a familiar voice calling for her.

'It seems so… familiar.' She thought before following the voice, as if a powerful magical force was pulling her somewhere.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

At the farthest end of the ball room, hidden behind the giant Christmas tree, a large wooden oak and glass doors stood wide open to Kitty, leading outside to the winter snow. The doors were carved of what seemed to be of bears and swans, along with deers and maple leafs. They were beautifully carved and seemed that whoever made the doors put in a lot of work for the details were perfect.

Walking out the door and into the snow that seemed to lighten up, Kitty didn't seem anymore colder as she did before inside or anymore warm either. She still hugged herself as she stepped into the snow, her heeled shoes crunching under the snow as the flakes landing all over her. Looking to the sky, she could see that moon was fighting more and more its way through the clouds and letting its silver rays rest against the white covered ground.

"Kitty…" The whispered came again, only this time a little louder.

Looking all around her, Kitty saw on one else out here but herself out in the snow.

By the time it finally stopped snowing and the moon finally shining brightly in the sky, Kitty let out a sigh of defeat and started to head back inside, thinking she was hearing things. But before she did, something caught her eye.

Standing not too far, with their back to her, stood a man dress in a tux like every other male inside, and staring up at the moon. He seemed so familiar to her, as if a memory from a dream almost. It was someone she knew well, someone that she cares for deeply, but could not place their name at the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, something appeared on his back and was moving slowly and accordingly of its own, as if it was a snake or something. But it was no snake; no it was… a tail!

"Kurt…" the name slipped from her lips of their own accord.

The man in front of her stiffened a bit and slowly turned to reveal that it was none other than her Fuzzy Elf, Kurt Wanger. His body relaxed as a smile formed on his face, one that made her insides melt at the sight of. Slowly he stepped forward and offered her a three fingered hand, the same gesture as Bobby and so many have made to ask for a dance. Soon another song began.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

She looked up to his beautiful blue face and gave a warm smile in return as she gently placed her hand in his. His hand wrapped around hers in a tight but gentle grip as he slowly brought her to him. Resting his other hand on her waist, and hers on his shoulder, they began to sway to the music from inside as they danced under the silvery moon light and over the snow white covered ground. The snow kicked up in the air at their feet as their steps became quicker and smother as they let the music carry them away into the winter night.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

The coldness that Kitty once felt all around her that has followed her all night, disappeared as warmth came over her instead. Warmth that she has felt from Kurt, her Fuzzy Elf. Smiling up at him, she gentle rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she let him guide both of them through the music, feeling safe and warm in his protective arms.

Kurt smiled down at the girl, no, the woman in his arms as he continued to sway them both to the music. He studied her peaceful face on his shoulder, wondering how on earth he could ever forget a face as beautiful as his Katchzen. It almost seems so long ago since he had last seen her, as if it was a far away memory inside his mind. Though even if his mind seemed to have grown dimmer of his memories for her of their times together, his heart still remained strong for her as it yearns for his memories for her to remember.

With one finally small twirl, the music came to an end all too soon as their steps came to a halt. But even if the song has ended, neither one was willing to let go, not yet, not ever. Kurt kept a tight but gentle hold on Kitty as he buried his sensitive nose in her hair, taking a deep whiff of her exotic scent, trying to remember ever part of her. Kitty kept a strong grip on him to, burring her face in his shoulder while trying to take in everything of him to remember as well.

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

Slowly, Kitty lifted her face from Kurt's shoulder, looking up into his yellow eyes as he stared down at her beautiful blue/gray eyes. With small smile, Kurt leaned forward and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on her forehead. Letting his lips linger over her forehead where he had just kissed.

Releasing each other, until they were only holding on to their hands, Kurt slowly stepped away until he was force to let go of Kitty's hand and stood only a few feet away from each other. With a faint smile, Kurt bowed to his dance partner as Kitty smiled and bowed down to her partner to the point she was sitting on the snow with her dress flowing around her on the snow.

Kitty opened her eyes to the sound of the buzz of her alarm clock. Phasing her hand through the clock, the alarm stopped instantly as she threw one of her pillows over her head and tried to go back to sleep. A few seconds later, Kitty shot up in her bed and looked around her room frantically as memories of last night fluid through her mind. Looking down at herself, she found that she was no longer in her beautiful yellow dress but in her pajamas.

Crawling out of bed, she scurried over to her bedroom window and looked out to only frown at what she saw. Instead of the winter wonderland she adored so much, she found nothing more than green of leafs and the vast ocean covered in morning sunlight. She frowned at the sight she found and felt disappointed that she realized that none of it was real. That everything from last night, the party, the dance, … Kurt was all a dream. That he wasn't here with them, that he was still in Genosha and that the X-Men were still fighting against the MRD without him.

With a single tear running down her cheek, she stared at sea with a longing look as music of their dance sang in her head that she quietly whispered out, "And a song… someone sings…"

Somewhere in the underground cells of Genosha, a lone, strange black circular cell with nor bars or windows sat in the center of the underground jails.

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December."_

Kurt laid curled up inside the center of his circular cell, curling up as tightly as he could to keep himself warm against the iron cold wall cell. But against the harsh environment he was facing, in his sleep a faint smile could be seen on his face. Slowly his yellow eyes blinked away as he stared tiredly at the cold walls of his circular cell. Seeing the familiar gray walls, Kurt's smile disappeared as he quickly realize where he was now. Carefully pushing himself up, he ignored his sore joints from sleeping on the hard ground, he sat into a sitting position.

Letting out a tired sigh, Kurt looked off into space as the memories of his dream last night, with his dance with his Katchzen flow into his mind. Missing her warmth and the feel of her in his protective embrace he held her in.

With small smile and a tear in his eye, he murmured, "Once upon… a December…"

**Yeah, a little sad in the end but that's the way it is.**

**Please review!**


End file.
